Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil
Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Phoenix Wright of the Ace Attorney series and Daredevil of the Marvel franchise. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and is a collab between GalacticAttorney and PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8. It is the seventh battle of the first season of PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8's Death Battles and the first battle of the collaboration season of GalacticAttorney's Death Battles. Phoenix Wright vs. Daredevil.png|GalacticAttorney Description Marvel vs. Capcom! The professional lawyers square up! Will the Man Without Fear overcome the Ace Attorney? Intro Wiz: Courtrooms. Houses of justice and the law. Nothing gets past the officials in these rooms. Boomstick: Especially the subjects of intense hatred in a court: lawyers. Like Matt Murdock, the Daredevil... Wiz: ...And Phoenix Wright, the Ace Attorney. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Daredevil Wiz: Daredevil is living proof that despite your limits, you can achieve greatness. Boomstick: Well, like most superheroes, his story isn't for the faint of heart. Wiz: Born Matthew Murdock, son of boxing superstar Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock, Matt was raised by his single father after he claimed his mother died. Boomstick: After a life of taking blows to the head, dear old dad wanted his son to be better than him, a doctor or a lawyer. Something respectful. But I kept telling my dad, all I want to do is be a badass and punch the shit out of motherfuckers. But no, I had to make an honest living. WHY DIDN'T YOU SUPPORT ME, DAD?! *sniffle* Wiz: ...He also took his father's advice by playing sports with the other kids. However, he was called weak, cowardly, and ironically Daredevil. Nevertheless, he pursued his father's wishes and secretly worked out in his gym to get stronger. Boomstick: But it would be hard to fulfill his father's wishes after, in an ultimate ironic twist, Murdock saw a blind man walk across the street towards an oncoming truck, and pushed him out of the way. Suddenly, the truck swerved out of the way, crashed, and spilled a radioactive isotope that landed right in Matty's eyes. Wiz: Although the substance instantly rendered him blind, his other senses developed at a rapid rate. He could hear, smell, taste and feel more efficiently, and developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings. Boomstick: With these new senses, he did the badass thing and received ninja training. But of course, all superheroes have to be orphans, so a boxing promoter shot old Jack dead. Wiz: He decided to take his late father's advice and study law at Columbia University. Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah, lawyer shit. Let's get back to the awesome crime-fighting stuff! Wiz: Whatever. After saving his mentor Mickey from kidnappers, he took on the moniker Daredevil after his childhood insult. He opened his own law firm... Boomstick: Because he was FIRED from his old job for going after a chick. Dick move, boss man. Wiz: Now the owner of his own business, Murdock could combat evil as needed. While many of his enemies are laughably pathetic... Boomstick: Yeah, really! Stilt Man? Leap Frog?! Could Marvel get any more ridiculous? Wiz: ... He eventually became the enemy of feared supervillain Electro. Boomstick: He can certainly combat any villain that takes him on. He's so smart that he overwhelmed Psylocke when she tried to read his mind. Wiz: His sense of touch is so accurate that he can feel the ink on a page, allowing him to read by touch. He can distinguish between identical twins by smell, can hear a change in a single decibel, detect lies, taste the number of grains of salt on a pretzel, has superhuman balance and telepathy. Boomstick: He was able to survive Hell's Kitchen, he's an expert detective and tracker, was nominated for the national Olympics team due to his acrobatic skill and weightlifting prowess, and can wield many types of weapons thanks to his ninja training. Wiz: His radar sense allows him to see well enough to fight anyone. He can throw objects with great accuracy, is a master with stick weapons such as staffs and nunchucks, and has degrees in many martial arts such as Boxing, Ninjitsu, Judo, Capoeira, Wrestling and Kung Fu. Boomstick: He also wields the Billy Club, a multipurpose weapon that turns into a microphone, a tape recorder, a grappling hook, and his trusty stick weapons. But what's most impressive is his strength. He can lift a 400-pound barbell like a common dumbbell, has flipped over a limo, and used a mailbox as a blunt instrument. Wiz: But of course, Daredevil isn't without his limits. His Radar Sense isn't perfect, only letting him map out images, and is incapable of seeing distinct features or color. On certain occasions, his radar sense can even fail him entirely. Loud noise can also slow him down and daze him due to his heightened senses. And Daredevil isn't entirely superhuman. He is susceptible to injury and disease as much as any other person. But there's no denying that Daredevil's enhanced senses and hand-to-hand combat skills make him a force to reckoned with. Boomstick: Nobody wants to get on the bad side of Matthew Murdock, on the street or in the courtroom. This guy's a great lawyer. I need him for all my harassment lawsuits. Wiz: Well, we might have someone else for the job, too... Daredevil: Fortunately for me, I'm not a cop. So I can break your face like a jigsaw puzzle if I want to. Phoenix Wright Wiz: ...And here he his: Phoenix Wright, the Ace Attorney. Boomstick: ...Seriously? He looks WAY less badass. Wiz: Well, his backstory isn't quite as tragic as Daredevil's, but he still quite the specimen in court! P. Wright: OBJECTION! Wiz: When he was in the fourth grade, young Phoenix was accused by his classmates of stealing fellow classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money. With nothing to prove his innocence, he was about to be handed the guilty verdict... Boomstick: When suddenly, the victim, Miles Edgeworth, and another classmate, Larry Butz... *snicker* Wiz: Oh, come on, Boomstick! Boomstick: S-sorry... *heh heh* Anyway, the two came to Wright's side and stated that the class could not indict Wright without incriminating evidence, which they didn't have. Wright was proven innocent, and the three became instant friends. Wiz: After graduating from high school, Phoenix became a student of arts and law at Ivy University, where he met Dahlia Hawthorne and became instantly enamored with her. Boomstick: However, like any boyfriend ever, he eventually had to talk to her ex, who told Wright that Dahlia was a nutjob and should be avoided. Insulted, he shoved him to the ground and stormed away. But what he didn't realize was that by the time he hit the ground, he was dead. Serves you right for insulting his woman! Wiz: Except... He was right. Dahlia was a sadistic murderer. Boomstick: ...Oh. Wiz: Wright was taken to court on the charge of murder. However, his rookie lawyer, Mia Fey, managed to turn the entire case around: She proved Phoenix was innocent and revealed that the true murder was, in fact, Dahlia herself. Wright was released and Dahlia was sent to Death Row. Boomstick: Inspired by Mia Fey's performance in the courtroom, Phoenix returned to Ivy University and completed his courses, earning himself a career in the law. He completed the bar exam and received his attorney's badge, becoming the legendary defense attorney Phoenix Wright. Wiz: In the courtroom, Wright is an absolute beast. Complete with a brilliant mind and near-unbreakable willpower, he's famous for being able to turn even the most hopeless cases on their heads, not only proving his clients innocent but finding the true culprit at the same time. He's even smart enough to see connections nobody else reasonably should, and has even trumped Professor Layton, a puzzling genius, in court. Boomstick: He's also naturally inquisitive, which can be obviously seen with his trademark exclamations. *ahem* OBJECTION! HOLD IT! TAKE THAT! Wiz: That was a terrible impression, Boomstick. Moving on, though. His court record is incredible, having only taken one loss in his entire law career. And that was only because his client truly was guilty and Wright wanted justice to be served. Boomstick: But his skills don't stop at the defense's bench. He's able to take his courtroom background and apply it to combat situations, like any badass would! He can throw a multitude of evidence at people, which can range from lamps to knives to phones to pieces of meat which can restore his health, throwing papers or rummaging through them to attack, or he can even SNEEZE. Yes, you heard me right. His SNEEZES can launch people into the AIR. Wiz: This is likely a reference to the cold he had when he was in trial for the murder of Dahlia's ex-boyfriend. Boomstick: It can launch foes as big as the INCREDIBLE HULK straight into the air! What kind of nose does that!? Wiz: Phoenix Wright's combat style is split up into three different modes of combat: Investigation Mode, where he can pick up incriminating pieces of evidence from seemingly nowhere, Trial Mode, where he can put out large injection bubbles featuring his common exclamations, and after he's picked up three pieces of viable evidence, Turnabout Mode, which is where Phoenix takes the offense. Boomstick: In this mode, he can shoot out ghostly projections of his own hands, energy blasts from the incriminating evidence he's picked up, and his attacks become stronger in general! Plus, once he feels like he's got the whole case figured out, he can access his strongest attack: 'Ace Attorney', in which he batters the foe with incriminating accusations until the break down. This attack deals a surprisingly high amount of damage! Wiz: Another strong attack he can utilize is the 'Order In The Court' attack, in which a massive Nightmare Judge slams his gavel onto Wright and the opponent at the same time. This attack resets Phoenix back to Investigation Mode, though. And although he has other strong special attacks, they involve him summoning May Fey, his assistant, or a dog named Missile, which counts as outside help, so they won't be allowed here. Boomstick: And as if that kind of power wasn't enough, Wright has been able to take some serious punishment throughout the course of his years as a lawyer! He's swallowed and digested a necklace made of metal and glass which likely contained a fatal poison, been assaulted by mobsters and murderers, hit over the head with a FIRE EXTINGUISHER with only temporary amnesia to show for it, and has had a tiger jump on top of him without a scratch afterward! Wiz: And that's only the tip of the iceberg. In the courtroom, he's had cups of boiling hot coffee thrown directly at his face, had toupees thrown at him, been whipped many times, been pecked by birds, had seeds thrown at him, and has even had his hair sliced off by a samurai! Boomstick: And that's not even mentioning the time he fell forty feet into a rushing river - which, by the way, was notoriously known for carrying its victims downstream never to be seen again - and emerged just a few miles downstream with only minor injuries and a cold! Oh, not crazy enough for you? How about the time he was hit by a speeding vehicle and thrown into a STEEL TELEPHONE POLE at FULL FORCE and walked away with only a SPRAINED ANKLE!? Wiz: Even for all his insane strength, Wright is only human. He's viable to injury and disease just as much as any other man, and he has very little actual combat experience, if any at all. Boomstick: Even though that's true, Wright is a legend both behind the defense bench and in the field. His relentless attorney mindset makes him an invaluable asset to the side of justice. I'll still pick Murdock for my harassment cases, but if my ex-wife is ever murdered I'm calling Wright right away. I KNOW people are gonna think I did it. Wiz: Well, can you blame them? P. Wright: It's only natural for living creatures to fight to protect their own lives. But what makes us human is that we fight for others. But who do you fight for? How hard must you fight...? That's the true measure of what human life is worth. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Woodberry Apartment Complex Police cars lined the outside of the Woodberry Apartment Complex. Officers stood around, marking off the area with yellow CAUTION tape. A gruesome murder had occurred in one of the apartments the previous night, and so the policemen were setting up a crime scene. One of the officials there, detective Dick Gumshoe, was speaking with Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright next to his car by the complex. Wright had taken the case of the suspect arrested for the crime the morning following the discovery of the body, and he was trying to find out information regarding what the police knew of the attack so far. Suddenly, a red-clad man leaped over the police tape and past the officers, who protested him. He ignored them and ran past everyone and into the building. D. Gumshoe: What the? Who was that guy? M. Fey: I don't recognize him... And what was with his weird outfit? Officers ran into the building after the costumed man, guns drawn. P. Wright: Maybe we should go in and help! The three of them looked at each other, nodded, and ran into the building. They ran through the hallways of the complex until they arrived at the room where the murder had taken place. When they arrived in front of the door, however, they froze in shock. The red-wearing man was kneeling over the scene of the crime, with the officers who had chased him unconscious on the floor. He somehow heard them in their silence and stood, turning to face them. Sensing danger, Phoenix became brave and looked at Maya and Dick. P. Wright: You two, get out of here! I can handle this! Dick nodded and ran off. Maya looked at Phoenix worriedly before she took after Dick's lead. With his friends gone, Wright faced the man in red. P. Wright: Now, I don't know who you are, but what you're doing is highly illegal. You're in a restricted area and seemingly tampering with the scene of a crime... The other man stood silently, as if he were sizing Wright up. Phoenix noticed that the man's open eyes were gray and dull. He guessed that the man was blind, but then why did it seem like he knew exactly where he was? P. Wright: ...And for those acts, as an official of the law it's my duty to turn you in! (Cue Daredevil's Theme) The man said nothing for a moment before he chuckled and smirked. His hands went to his waist and he drew two red sticks, which extended into small dual batons. Daredevil: Done? Good. Now you hear this. The victim of this murder was a close friend of mine, and you don't seem to realize who you're dealing with here. I'm giving you one chance to go join your pals outside before I turn you into scrambled suit man. Wright was taken aback. The man was clearly blind, but then how did he know what Phoenix was wearing? And was that a threat he had just issued? His sense of justice overtook him, and Phoenix swung his hand to the right in a defining motion. P. Wright: I'm bringing you in, regardless of what it takes! Nobody is exempt from the law! The man grimaced and clutched his billy bulbs tightly. Daredevil: Well, at least I don't feel bad about what I'm about to do to you... FIGHT! Daredevil rushed forward and attacked Wright relentlessly, hitting him multiple times with his batons. He hit Phoenix with a rush of kicks and then delivered a strong kick to his gut, sending him flying back. The back of Wright's head hit the top of the doorframe of the room's entrance, and he fell to the floor with a thud. He slowly rose, however, and dusted off his suit. P. Wright: Is that *wince* all you've got? Daredevil growled and rushed forward. But before he could deliver another rain of strikes, Wright pointed at him forcefully and took in a deep breath. P. Wright: HOLD IT! A large speech bubble containing the words 'HOLD IT!' in large red letters appeared from Wright's exclamation, striking Daredevil. Wright then took out a few papers and strode forward whilst tapping them, hitting Daredevil as he did so. Then he launched Daredevil upwards with an uppercut. As Daredevil was falling, Phoenix's face scrunched up and his eyes squinted. P. Wright: Ah... Uh... ACHOO!!! Phoenix sneezed loudly. Somehow, the resulting waves of snot and air held power, and Daredevil was launched to the other side of the room by the sneeze. He crashed into the back wall and slumped to the floor, dazed. Wright ran forward, but before he could continue to press him, his eyes flashed to his right and he analyzed the crime scene almost instinctively. He reached over and picked up a blood sample in a bag, adding it to the first slot in his Court Record. Daredevil got up and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. He smirked. Daredevil: Well, you're definitely tougher than you look. P. Wright: Terribly sorry I didn't warn you BEFORE you started attacking me. Daredevil rushed forward and struck Wright across the face with his hand. Wright struck back with a punch to the nose. The two kept trading blows in this fashion for a few seconds before Wright threw a stack of papers at Daredevil. While Murdock tried to clear the papers from his field of 'vision,' Phoenix reached over to the crime scene again and grabbed another piece of evidence: a broken lamp that was laying on the ground. It was added to his Court Record. Daredevil became frustrated that he was having trouble with this random guy in a suit and charged. Wright was taken off guard and Daredevil threw him against the wall. Murdock then proceeded to pound Wright into the wall with some powerful punches. Then, once those were over, he charged up a massive punch. Daredevil: I hope you enjoy the fall. Daredevil slammed his fist into Wright's gut with enough force to punch through the wall. Phoenix tumbled out the hole and fell down a story before he landed on the grassy ground below. He slowly got up as Daredevil landed in front of him. As he looked up, Phoenix's eyes darted to the blunt end of one of his billy clubs, and he noticed something. The blunt end of one of the billy clubs had a strange discoloration to it; it was dyed a darker red than the rest of the short weapon. Phoenix's eyes lit up. He knew what had happened in that room the previous evening. A piece of paper describing what he'd realized popped into his Court Record. That made three, and Wright gritted his teeth, preparing for the final push. Daredevil seemed surprised. Daredevil: You survived that? Well, I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. It was fun entertaining you, Suit Guy. He rushed forward, prepared to strike a killing blow. But, just when he was within striking range, Phoenix's finger was aimed directly at his face. P. Wright: OBJECTION! (Cue Turnabout Mode Theme) Daredevil was struck by a massive text bubble saying 'OBJECTION!' Wright put his hands on his hips confidently and smirked. P. Wright: Sorry, but I think it's your turn to be entertained! Daredevil fell to his knees, his sensitive hearing ringing loudly from the exclamation. Wright took out the piece of paper that listed the facts he'd realized and began assaulting Daredevil while he was down... ...But with the truth. P. Wright: I noticed what appears to be a bloodstain on that club of yours. I bet if we ran a sample of it, it would match the blood sample collected at the scene of the crime, wouldn't it? Daredevil's expression flared. He pushed through the painful ringing in his ears, shouting: Daredevil: Shut the hell up and die already! Daredevil swung his club at Wright's feet. Nick leaped up to dodge and stomped his right foot down on the Man Without Fear's face. P. Wright: Plus, this shattered lamp seems a little more forcefully broken than an average human would break it. I'll bet it happened during your scuffle with the victim at the moment of the murder! Daredevil shouted in rage and swung wildly. Wright dodged to the side, intent on pressing him further. The Ace Attorney was starting to shine through. P. Wright: That's why you came back here in such a haste, right? So you could try to clean up your act before the police connected you to the murder of that man! Daredevil was starting to sweat. Phoenix could tell he was about to crack, so he pressed one final time. P. Wright: Why don't you just admit it already? You killed that man in cold blood! You're not blind to that, are you!? Daredevil's hands flashed to his face and he screamed out as he broke down. P. Wright: *thinking* Now's my chance to end this once and for all! Wright kicked Daredevil towards the outer wall of the apartment complex. He then proceeded to shower him with attacks from his phantom point hand, all the while shouting loudly to keep Daredevil from regaining his senses. Then, he launched him into the air with another powerful sneeze, and he looked up at Murdock in the air. P. Wright: All right... Here goes! He closed his eyes and concentrated. The world around the two of them darkened, and two bright white eyes flashed open as the Nightmare Judge stepped forward. He raised his gavel and spoke in a deep, resounding voice. Nightmare Judge: ORDER IN THE COURT! The massive gavel slammed into Daredevil, carrying him towards the ground. Wright looked at him and frowned, feeling a little sorry for the man. P. Wright: Objection... Overruled. The gavel struck the grassy land behind the apartment complex, smashing Daredevil into it. The sound of bones and flesh being compacted into a pancake could be heard. The world brightened up again, and all that remained of Daredevil was a bloody puddle with a red jumpsuit in the middle. P. Wright: Rest in peace. Wright then turned away from the mess and went to go rejoin his friends. He was glad that justice had been served for the murder of that innocent man. Post-Battle Boomstick: Wait, WHAT!? Wiz: As ridiculous as this sounds, Phoenix actually does defeat Daredevil in the long run. Sure, Murdock is obviously stronger and faster than Wright, and it's arguable who the smarter of the two are, but Wright still held some key advantages over him. Boomstick: Wright has been able to tank things no human reasonably should, and sorry Marvel, but I don't think Daredevil can quite match the power of a speeding truck, which Wright walked away from with minimal injuries. Wiz: And although Daredevil clearly was more experienced at fighting, Phoenix's moveset is more versatile and unpredictable, bringing a level of quirkiness that Murdock could not match. Boomstick: And to top it all off, Wright's naturally loud exclamations are loud enough to shake the screen in the games. Daredevil is highly sensitive to loud noises and they can distort his radar sense, meaning that Phoenix could easily cripple Daredevil. Wiz: Adding all of these together meant that Daredevil's solid-seeming victory was not to be. Boomstick: Murdock should have checked his watch. It was clearly hammer time! Wiz: The winner is Phoenix Wright. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8: Shulk vs Laharl GalacticAttorney: Cyber Jin vs. Drone Category:GalacticAttorney Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music